The present invention relates to an apparatus that is convertible between a pontoon boat, a camper, and a trailer construction. The invention includes aspects relating to a retractable wheel construction, an expandable frame construction, and a retractable hitch/boom construction, but is not limited to only these individual aspects.
It is known to provide a single apparatus convertible between a trailering arrangement and a pontoon arrangement. However, improvements are desired for compact storage of wheels when pontooning, yet stable support when trailering. Specifically, the wheel arrangement needs to provide for optimal stability and safety when trailering. At the same time, the wheel arrangement must be retractable preferably for very compact storage so that it does not reduce pontoon speed or become corroded due to contact with water. The wheel arrangement should also preferably be made so that it cannot be accidentally retracted when trailering. Also the wheel arrangement must be low cost yet high strength, especially for large boat/camper constructions having a length of 30 or more feet. Also, it is desirable to improve the pontoon arrangement for stable flotation even while moving fast enough in the water to plane on the water. Still further, the pontoon deck arrangement should be reliably expandable and contractible despite the wet environment. Specifically, the structure providing the expandability should preferably provide for easy reliable expansion yet be mechanically non-complex and durable.
It also desirable to provide an improved hitch arrangement that positions the hitch preferably out of the water when pontooning, yet that facilitates attachment to a vehicle. At the same time, a mechanical simple boom is desired that can assist in lifting boating onto the deck of the craft, such as a ski boat or the like.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus includes a main frame with opposing sides, a front, a rear, and a center area. The main frame includes longitudinally-extending beams on right and left sides of the center area, and further includes transverse beams supported by the longitudinally-extending beams. A retractable wheel frame includes wheels, axles, and subframe members, the subframe members supporting the axles and being vertically movably connected to the main frame. Pontoons are operably supported on the opposing sides by the transverse beams for movement between an outwardly-expanded position where the center area is open for receiving the wheel frame, and an inwardly-contracted position where the center area is not sufficiently open to receive the wheel frame.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus includes a main frame with opposing sides, a front, a rear, and a center area. The main frame includes longitudinally-extending beams on right and left sides of the center area, and transverse beams supported by the longitudinally-extending beams. A retractable wheel frame includes wheels, axles, and subframe members, the subframe members supporting the axles and being vertically movably connected to the main frame. Side pontoons are provided that are supported on the opposing sides by the transverse beams. Front and rear pontoons are provided that are supported on the front and rear, respectively. The side pontoons and the front and rear pontoons are positioned to define a cavity under the center area for receiving the wheel frame and wheels. At least one of the front and rear pontoons provides storage space.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus includes a main frame with opposing sides, a front, a rear, and a center area. The main frame includes longitudinally-extending beams on right and left sides of the center area, and transverse beams supported by the longitudinally-extending beams. The longitudinally-extending beams and the transverse beams form an enlarged deck area. A wheel frame includes a pair of front wheels, front axles, and a front subframe pivoted to the main frame. The wheel frame further includes a pair of rear wheels, rear axles, and a rear subframe pivoted to the main frame. The wheel frame still further includes interconnecting braces that connect the front and rear subframes to cause simultaneous swinging movement of the front and rear subframes between an extended position where the wheel frame extends downwardly to contact the front or rear wheels with a ground surface, and a retracted position where the wheel frame is received partially into the main frame in the center area. An actuator is operably connected to the main frame and the wheel frame for moving the wheel frame between the extended and retracted positions.
In still another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus includes a main frame with opposing sides, a front, a rear, and a center area, the main frame including a plurality of beams. A retractable wheel system includes wheels movable between an extended position for contacting a ground surface and a retracted position. The apparatus further includes a hitch system having a vertically-extending upright beam with a hitch at a lower end thereof. The upright beam is slidably connected to the main frame and movable between a lowered position where the hitch is positioned at a height for engaging a vehicle""s hitch when the wheels are in the extended position, and a raised position where the hitch is held in safe storage. An actuator is provided for moving the upright beam between the raised and lowered positions. A boom is attached to a top of the upright beam and is movable by operation of the actuator.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.